Promises Ment To Be Broken
by badmediakarma
Summary: When Ron finds his fiance, Kim, in a compromising situation with Shego, he is forced to reevaluate their relationship and teams up with Drakken to defeat Kim once and for all. Meanwhile, Shego has to figure out where her true loyalties lie. Kigo Femslash
1. Chapter 1

"Give it a chance KP, it'll be fun. I can smell the nachos already."

Kim rolled her eyes. She'd grown to love Ron's geeky persona, but spending a Saturday night at the nation's largest Nacho Convention _so_ wasn't her idea of fun. Sighing, she got out of the car and forced a smile. Ron had gone to great lengths to get into NachoCon in the first place, and she knew that despite his position as manager of more than one Bueno Nacho, it must have really cost him to get a ticket for her as well on such short notice. Ron flashed the ticket holder a smile and held the door for Kim. As they entered the vicinity, Kim looked around. She was met with nacho booths as far as the eye could see; this was going to be a long night.

"Michael, my man! Have you met my fiance, Kim, yet?"

Kim spun around to face one of Ron's fellow Bueno Nacho employees. Michael smiled.

"I think we've met before, but fiancé? That's new."

Ron smiled and Kim tried to smile back. It still felt weird to think of being engaged to Ron, even though they'd been dating for years.

"I proposed last week," Ron said proudly.

"Have you started making any plans for the wedding yet?"

Michael gave Kim a clearly fake "I'm so happy for you" smile. It was starting to make Kim feel a bit dizzy. She hesitated.

"Not yet, but I've been pretty busy. I'm sure we'll start the planning soon."

Ron gave her a concerned look.

"Are you okay? You don't look very good..."

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little queasy. I think I need to get some air; be back in a few."

Kim walked briskly to the door until Ron was out of view and slumped down against the wall. She just got engaged to her partner in crime. He was her best friend, he knew her better than she knew herself, and there was no doubt that he'd make her happy for the rest of her life. The problem was, when she thought of marriage even now, it wasn't Ron who she saw standing at the alter.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kim lifted her head up, skimming the room for some sign of Ron, a raven haired girl crouching down in a corner caught her eye. Kim squinted. Suddenly the Kimmunicator beeped, and Wade's face filled the screen. "What's the sitch Wade?" Kim whispered urgently. The sooner she could get out of NachoCon the better.

"Uh, look to your left, Kim. The tracking bug we placed on Shego last week is telling me she's in the convention."

"She can't be, I would have seen her by now! She doesn't exactly blend in...wait, is that..." The girl looked up and made eye contact with the superhero. Her face was instantly recognizable, but she wasn't wearing her usual green and black super-suit; in fact it looked like she was wearing the Club Banana jacket Kim had been checking out shortly before the convention. She hated to admit it, but Shego looked kind of cute. "Shit." Kim scanned the room. Coast clear. "Showtime."

Reaching for the gun in her pocket while pretending to admire a nacho cheese fountain dangerously close to her opponent, Kim slipped her finger around the trigger, spun around, and ran towards the girl.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here, Shego? I can't even go on a date with my fiancé without finding you a corner about to bomb the place or something?"

"_fiancé."_

Shego smirked when she said the word, yet Kim couldn't help but notice the sadness in her eyes.

"Don't worry Kimmie, I'm not here to ruin your date with your _fiancé_. Although I don't see him here with you."

"Well you sure as hell aren't going to NachoCon for _fun_."

Shego bit her lip. "You know me too well."

"Then what are you here for, Shego?" Kim asked impatiently. Ron was probably getting worried about her by now.

A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Boo yah! Free burritos?...I love this place!" Ron's voice echoed throughout the convention.

Then again maybe he wasn't.

Shego rolled her eyes in his direction, then took a step closer to Kim and whispered, "I'm here to see you."

Kim's eyes widened; this was so not what she was expecting. She looked up at Shego and her stomach flopped. Slowly, Kim lowered her gaze down to Shego's lips and before she could even think about what she was doing, she was kissing her. The sensation was something she'd never experienced with Ron. Shego put her arm around Kim's neck and fireworks went off in her head. Then, all of a sudden, the fireworks disappeared and a warning bell went off instead. She pulled away from Shego and looked around frantically for Ron. He wasn't there; thank god. Her emotions were going crazy right now, and she couldn't even think straight; no pun intended.

"Dammit, Shego. I just got engaged, and _this _is your wedding present?" Kim wasn't sure who she should be more mad at; herself or Shego. "I can't do this, so stay out of my life unless you have plans for world domination or something." Shego looked into Kim's eyes. Was it Kim's imagination, or was she trying desperately to hold back tears?

"It's fine cupcake, I can wait for you. I know you feel something too, you'll be back."

Kim gave her one last frantic look. She wanted desperately to kiss her again until the heartbroken tears Shego tried so hard to hide disappeared from her eyes. In another life, she would have left Ron for Shego in a second, but not in this one. She couldn't. She didn't have a choice.

"Bye Shego." Kim murmered. Then she spun around and walked away, using every ounce of willpower she had left to prevent herself from looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what'd you think?" Ron asked, breaking the silence as they drove back from NachoCon in the dark.

"Totally worth it!" Kim replied, inserting as much enthusiasm as she could muster. She never lied to Ron, but it would be heartless of her to diminish his enthusiasm if she told the truth. Ron must have fallen for it, since he rambled without break about some revolutionary new Bueno Nacho food he'd tried that was "in serious competition with the Naco."

"See ya tomarrow KP!" Ron hollered as he pulled up at her stop.

"Thanks for the night, Ron. It was fun." That couldn't have been a bigger overstatement. Kim drudged up the stairs to her apartment, fumbled with the keys, and instantly back flopped onto her bed the second she got in. The apartment had been quiet the past couple days. She'd been rooming with Monique until she could find the time to move in with Ron, but with Monique out visiting family for the week, the somewhat depressing silence had been filled up with marathons of "Pals" and the occasional aerobics video. A clunk from outside Kim's window startled her out of her thoughts. She rolled off the bed and cautiously approached the window just as the figure of a woman climbed out.

"Shego, why the _hell_ are you climbing through by window? How do you even know where I live?"

Kim's housebreaker smirked. "I have my ways..." Kim groaned.

"What? Just wanted to make sure you were okay, princess. I know I laid a lot on you tonight." Shego's tone was as sardonic as always, but Kim knew she meant well. Her expression softened.

"So you came here to make sure I was okay?"

Shego looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, look, I don't know what I was thinking back there. Can we just forget I ever said anything?"

Kim couldn't help it, her emotions were getting the better of her. She could keep her feelings bottled up for only so long; even if she wasn't quite sure what those feelings were yet. The trace of a smile crossed her lips.

"What if I don't want to?"

Shego was taken aback, but only for a second. She grabbed Kim by the pants and pulled the girl on top of her.

"Then I won't either." Shego whispered as she slipped her hand up Kim's shirt.

**AN: I know some of the dialogue from 2 & 3 may not sound very "Shegoish" right now, trust me when I say it'll all make sense in a few chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

It took Shego roughly 4 seconds to realize exactly where she was. Her eyes darted around the room from a series of cheerleading posters staring her down on the ceiling, to a large dresser in the corner of the room, whose drawers might very well hold an extensive cuddle buddy collection, and finally they rested on the body of a girl snuggled up against her. Kimmie. Last night was a blur, but she was pretty sure she'd gone farther with her sworn enemy than her pathetic sidekick ever would. As her eyes drifted back to the girl, Shego couldn't help but stare. Kim looked beautiful even when she was sleeping, and it was just going to make this harder on her. Drakken was probably getting impatient, but then again, when had she ever catered to his every need. Her employer could wait, she thought. Right now, there was no where she'd rather be.

Kim woke up two hours later to find Shego inspecting the tags of Kim's large array of cuddle buddies.

"Pandaroo? Who the hell names these things anyway?" she muttered to herself in disgust.

"Hey, he's my favorite!" Kim exclaimed. Her cuddle buddy collection wasn't something she was extremely proud of, but she figured she could take the chance of embarrassment with Shego.

"You're up, it's about time."

KIm looked embarrassed. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long." Shego replied, climbing back in her bed, but Kim could tell the villainness was lying for her benefit.

"Uh, can I get you something?" The situation was too weird, yet feeling the warmth of Shego's body against hers gave the redhead a fuzzy feeling. Ugh this had to stop. She needed to break this (whatever _this _was) off with Shego later, before anyone got hurt.

"Coffee would be nice, but you just woke up; I can make it." Shego squeezed Kim's hand. "You go back to sleep." No sooner had the words come out of her mouth, than a bang sounded throughout the room as Kim's apartment door was flung open. Kim scanned her bedroom frantically for her clothes, feeling defenseless as Shego's hands glowed plasma green in preparation for their attacker.

"Kim! are you okay? Wade said..." The voice was cut short as the intruder burst through Kim's bedroom door. It was Ron.

Ron's face was an open book, and the emotions he felt couldn't be hidden. For an instant it was sheer confusion. Why was his fiancé, the woman he loved more than anything in the world, in bed with her sworn enemy? Then he saw the clothes she'd worn the night before flung over the dresser, Shego's barely functional bathrobe, and Kim wasn't wearing anything. Ron was in shock. He tried to open his mouth to say something..._any_thing. Wishing desperately that the woman he loved would defend herself. He trusted her and in the position he was in, he was willing to believe even the most pathetic excuse; but an answer never came.


	5. Chapter 5

Shego snuck a look at the clock. 8:58. Kimmie had gone to sleep before 9 again. As her gaze drifted upon the face of the sleeping redhead, Shego tried to recollect just how many days had passed since _that morning._ It had to have been at least a week, but with Kim's tediously unprogressive days consisting of going to sleep before 9, waking up past noon, and spending every conscious minute eating and sobbing over movies on the lifetime channel, it was practically impossible to separate one day from the next. And with that girl; what was her name? Started with an M... Anyway, with Kimmie's roommate spending another two weeks visiting family, Shego had been roped into spending the past week _comforting_ the girl...or at least halfheartedly attempting to. Shego pulled a pack of cigs from her bag. The raven haired villianess' nails were down to stubs from all the filing she'd been doing lately. She had to get out before she went crazy herself.

Shego snuck out of the apartment, lighting up a cigarette as she stepped into the cool night air. Maybe she'd jog over to a convenience store or something and pick up an Advil. The way her head was throbbing was worse than any hangover; but the thought was negated as soon as she remembered the fact that she was wanted in more countries than she could keep track of; and one of them was definitely the US.

As Shego leaned up against the apartment's dumpster & exhaled smoke, the gears in the criminal's head started to turn. This blowed, but the operation was going as planned, wasn't it? As long as she could calm Princess down long enough to get her out of the house, everything, right? But something was bothering Shego. Had she simply been in the right place at the right time; had Kim really been that unhappy with her engagement that she'd jump at the first chance to hook up with someone who wasn't the sidekick? Or did she secretly have feelings for her enemy; feelings that just needed a push from Shego's direction for Kim to take action? The villainess breathed out a puff of smoke. Couldn't be. Shego had always believed Kimmie was as completely straight as she wasn't, but she'd messed with the girl enough just to make sure. A smile slid up Shego's face. That date she'd crashed with Josh What's‐His‐Name had been awkward enough, but kidnapping Kimmie's synthodrome boyfriend had ended the debate. She couldn't help but feel at twinge of guilt looking back. The look in the girl`'s eyes when she found out she'd been deceived...it had been painful to watch; even for Shego.

But above all, there had been an even more important question that Shego was dying to find an answer to. The plan was one she'd never imagined Dr. D could come up with, so how had he known it would work; had he seen something between her & Kim that Shego herself hadn't? It almost scared her when she tried to read into it. The plan was for Kim to fall for the villain, and for Shego to pretend to reciprocate the feelings, but was everything Shego had said pretend? She hated to admit it, but some nights she'd stayed awake playing the day's fight over in her head, wondering what it was that made the redhead tick. She couldn't deny the spark she felt when she fought the girl; the feeling she only got when they were in combat: a tingling that energized Shego's whole body, giving her the feeling that the only time she was alive was when she battled this one opponent. When she'd heard of Kim's engagement, the reaction she had tried to cover up had been her own. But maybe that was just because for once she had an equal, if not stronger, rival than herself. One who didn't need green plasma to fight a more experienced opponent. It had to be. Any feelings Shego had towards the college age superhero would have to be extinguished, because If Dr. D's craziest assignment went as planned, by next week she'd never see Kimmie again.

**AN: Hey everyone, so sorry for not publishing another chapter in forever! I apologize to anyone who's**** been waiting the past few months for the next chapter- I've been seriously busy & just found the time to write these two chapters today. Hopefully I'll have time to finish this off before the summer ends!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wakie wakie Princess; you've had- god knows how long to get over this bullshit, & I can't take it anymore. We're going out..._NOW" _A very Shegoish voice startled Kim out of her dreamless sleep.

"Wha-" The villain wasted no time in flinging open the curtains of Kim's apartment & ripping the sheets off the redhead's bed. "Shego?"

"Sorry Kimmie, but someone's gotta take action; get ready to leave by 10. I'm taking you out to lunch."

"But-"

"Don't complain. And don't ask why I'm still here. Someone had to be, to make sure you didn't collapse into a coma from lack of food or exercise or whatever. Not like I care what happens to you, I just feel like I owe you one...you know."

"Everything is so bright" Kim astutely observed.

"That's what happens when you don't go outside for two weeks" Shego replied, tipping the hat she was wearing farther down to cover her face. "At least now I don't stand out with this. She gestured to the hat, sunglasses, & nondescript sweatshirt, covering her green-tinted skin. "Hey, you like that place, don't you?" Shego asked, glancing over at Bueno Nacho. Kim's expression instantly changed.

"I can't right now...not there."

Ugh, just when Kimmie was starting to forget about the sidekick. Shit.

"Uh, how about the mall then?"

Kim just nodded.

The conversation over lunch was limited. Kim didn't seen too eager to talk, & Shego, for once in her life, wasn't sure what to say. Just when it seemed like the silence couldn't get anymore awkward, Kim opened her mouth.

"Thanks for not ditching me through all of this. I bet you're probably sick of me by now." She laughed nervously. "But it _does_ mean a lot. Especially coming from you." Kim tilted her head to the side & squinted a little, as though trying to stare through the shades covering Shego's eyes, & into her mind. "It's weird, I thought I had you figured out..." Kim's voice trailed off & her face reddened. "I'm sorry, you know, about what happened a couple weeks ago. I don't know what I was thinking. That kind of thing just isn't like me. I was going through a lot, you know? I guess-" She stopped mid-sentence. "Anyway, I just want to put that behind us."

Shego nodded. "Well, I'll be leaving soon anyway, but before I go will you go somewhere with me tonight?"

Kim blushed. "Where?"

"Wait & see." The villainess winked. "I'll pick you up at 5. See you then."

She slapped a 20 dollar bill on the table & left. Yes, everything was going perfectly according to plan.


End file.
